Chef Skinner
Chef Skinner is the main antagonist in Disney/Pixar's 2007 hit Ratatouille. He is voiced by Ian Holm. Personality Chef Skinner wants Remy to create his own foods for him and feels the need to act tough. He was claiming the restaurant as his when Auguste Gusteau had no heir. Ratatouille He is also head chef of the famous restaurant Gusteau's. He was sous-chef under Auguste Gusteau but became the head chef after Gusteau's death. In Gusteau's will, it was stated that Skinner would inherit Gusteau's business interests if no heir appeared within two years after the latter's death. Skinner evidently did not hold Gusteau's ideals in the highest regard, and was more interested in personal profit from his line of Chef Gusteau Frozen Foods. This line comprised of several different foreign foods like chicken, haggis, burritos, and corn dogs in order to appease overseas markets, with Gusteau as its image to woo buyers. Skinner reluctantly hires Alfredo Linguini to work at the restaurant as the plongeur (garbage boy) when he learns that Linguini's mother, Renata, with whom Gusteau was close, requested that Linguini get the job prior to her recent death. He is shocked when Linguini makes a soup that night that impresses a food critic that just happened to be at the restaurant, although it was Remy who cooked it in secret. Suspicious, Skinner forces Linguini to make it again. After Linguini and Remy team up, they successfully recreate the soup and impress Skinner. However, they become rivals when Skinner learns that Linguini is Gusteau's biological son, and is determined to keep Linguini from discovering this fact. He becomes even more determined when he sees Linguini making contact with Remy on numerous occasions, suspecting that Linguini is scheming in the kitchen. He loses the restaurant to Alfredo Linguini when it comes out that Linguini is the son of the dead chef. Remy discovered this fact and gave it to Linguini so that he may assume his rightful place as owner. Linguini later cancels the frozen food line altogether, as it was smearing Gusteau's image. Skinner spies on Linguini and eventually discovers that Remy is the cook. He captures him and intends on forcing him to create a new frozen food line while leaving Linguini in danger of disappointing food critic Anton Ego, who was at the restaurant. He attends the restaurant in disguise to see how badly Linguini fails. To Skinner's amusement, Linguini served him and Ego a simple dish of ratatouille, but is surprised when Ego actually likes it. He races to the kitchen to find that Remy and his colony of rats cooked the dish, and is locked in the fridge. However, the rats had to let him loose and Skinner reports the rat infestation to the health department, causing the restaurant to be closed. Linguini starts a new restaurant later and Skinner finally leaves him alone. Gallery August19.gif|Chef Skinner Trivia *Although Skinner's appearance is that of an Italian, he has a French accent. *Skinner's behaviour, diminutive size, and body language are loosely based on Louis de Funès. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Pixar characters Category:Idiots Category:Comedy Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Chefs Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Ratatouille characters Category:Ratatouille Category:Humans Category:Businesspeople Category:Living characters Category:team leaders